


Of Black Cats and Renaissance

by Dealialestina (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dealialestina
Summary: Virgil and his boyfriend's go to a renaissance fair and have some fun. (Total unadulterated fluff)Originally posted on my Tumblr: https://de-is-me.tumblr.com





	Of Black Cats and Renaissance

The renaissance fair had been Roman’s version of a cosplay center, Virgil guessed as he fixed his love’s button-up cape, centering the red lining evenly over his shoulder.  
Virgil would probably call him a nerd for it, on any other day.  
Yes, on any other day, Virgil would have protested to leaving the house at all. Would have at least tried to convince the others that it was a bad idea, that the sun was to bright and they’d get a sunburn or it was to hot and they’d get heatstroke, or maybe that it was to dark and they’d get lost or to cold and they’d get frostbite.  
Yes, on any other day, Virgil would have known better.  
But today was their first anniversary, and they’d been planning it for nearly two months. And, as it seemed, the world had aligned, giving him near nothing to complain of.

All prior commitments had been met, the sky was a dull cloudy grey, it wasn't to bright nor to dim, and the temperature, thought a little chilly, worked perfectly for wearing his patchwork hoodie.  
And so, on such a wonderfully overcast day, Virgil, with nothing to complain about, exited the home. His boyfriends dressed as a prince, for Roman, an oracle, for Logan, and as his usual bubbly self, Patton skipped over to the car.  
He was almost as happy as Roman was, giggling and smiling as they clambered into the car.  
Maybe the car wouldn't start, Virgil began to worry, maybe they’d forgotten something important, what if one of them fell and damaged themselves…  
But the car’s engine purred on without a hitch, Virgil quickly buckling himself in as, absentmindedly, he laced his hand with Patton’s in the backseat.  
Patton didn't bat an eye at the small embrace, quickly clasping his boyfriend’s fingers in his without fuss, all the while still yammering on about how great this would be.  
The fondness in Virgil’s heart swelled, but, in a small echoing moment of his anxiety. Virgil shoved a quick hand into his pocket, only relaxing fully once he’d counted all four day-passes in his hand.

Driving down the three lane highway, the quartet made conversation over a playlist Logan had set up, ‘to acquire optimum levels of emersion’, Logan had stated, having filled the playlist with the most energetic, time-period accurate music he could find.  
And, as they drove up the tall dirt road, the emblem shown on the festival’s website hanging from aesthetically fluttering banners, they parked on a flattened dirt parking lot and exited the vehicle.

“I am so happy we decided to do this!” Patton exclaimed, grabbing the nearest person, who then happened to be Logan, and pressing a kiss to his lips.  
Patton broke away and giggled, grabbing Logan’s hand as the logical side allowed a shy smile to creep across his lips.

“Come now, my loves! I want to see all this wonderful place has to offer!” Roman proclaimed, grabbing Virgil by the hand and tugging him along faster.  
Given Patton was still holding his hand, they were all tugged along in a giggling conga line of infectious smiles.  
The lines were surprisingly short, making Virgil wonder why, but Logan was quick to notice and reason that, given most of the events weren't starting until noon, and it was currently jut before eleven, most wouldn't show up until then.  
That somewhat calmed him, allowing him to focus on the warmth of Patton’s hand in his, the soft fleece of his hoodie, and how the dirt gave a small amount under Virgil’s feet.

“Next?” A fair voice sounded as the quartet trotted up to the man’s station.  
They pulled right up next to her, she smiled, and, with a nod, Virgil pulled out four lime green tickets.

“Thank you,” he accepted the tickets, cinnamon brown eyes peered through thin rectangular glasses at the tickets, scanning the barcodes and smiling as the machine gave a pleased, affirmative beep.  
He plucked four matching blue wrist band’s from their places, brushing sandy blond hair from his eyes, he handed out the bracelets.  
Roman was quick to accept them with a thank you, reading the man’s name tag.

“Thank you Mr. Veridan,” Prince gave a small bow, leaving the man to give a small laugh, before Patton ushered them inside the fenced off fair.

It was like entering a whole new world, Patton thought, and obviously Roman was of a similar opinion, as he began to hum ‘a whole new world’ under his breath.  
Patton gave a small giggle at their shared thought, then breathed in a deep breath of the air.  
There was something sweet, it smelled like…  
Pumpkin pie?  
Interest peaked, Patton pulled his boyfriend’s toward the shop.

“Uh, Pat? Where are we going?” Virgil asked, the only one not completely happy to be pulled along to whatever seems interesting.  
A few steps later, they stopped in-front of ‘ye olde sweet shop’.  
“Ah, should’a known,” Virgil muttered, earning a laugh from Roman.

“It is in character,” Roman reasoned, holding open the old wooden door for his boyfriends, Virgil entered into into the cozy shop with a critical eye, ready to point out any ways this place may be unsafe.  
Except.. there weren't any.  
His eyes shifted over the historically accurate wooden flooring, though overlaid, there were no tripping hazards. The barrels of ingredients, the dry herbs hanging from tied lines over the windows, didn't seem at all dangerous…  
Virgil felt oddly safe in here.

Meanwhile, before Roman could enter the cozy shop himself, he was pulled away. He looked up, surprised to find Logan the one tugging him away.  
“Uh, where are we-” then Roman saw it, and as he sped up, it was more like he was dragging Logan toward the stand.

“Hello, what can I get you today?” A woman with warm chocolate eyes peered through thickly rimmed glasses at Patton.  
She brushed a lock curly brown hair behind her ear.  
Patton wondered what her name was, and looked to her name-tag, reading ’Luna’.

“I didn't know pumpkin pie was served during the renaissance!” Patton chimed enthusiastically, “does it taste any different than normal pumpkin pie?” Patton asked quickly, Luna smiled.

“Not many people do know that is was, no. But pumpkin pie was really quite popular,” Luna fished a small flier from under the dark oak countertop.  
“All of the things we sell were around during the renaissance, and if you wanna know more about their history,” she slid the paper across the table, “you can read about it in here.” She smiled.  
Patton took the pamphlet and immediately placed it in his pocket to give to Logan later.

“Alright can we get one slice of pie? Do you guys want anything?” Patton asked, looking at his boyfrien…d?

“Hey, where’s Logan? And Roman?” Patton asked, looking around the shop in curiosity. Immediately, Virgil startled, head whipping about in search.  
Sure, Roman would often run off if he found something more interesting than whatever was happening, but Logan- not so much.  
Just then, the door swung open, revealing both of boyfriends, arm in arm.  
Virgil breathed a deep sigh of relief, then moving over to both his lovers, a scowl over his stooped shoulders.

“And just where were you?” Virgil asked, his voice testy.  
Roman at least had the conscious to look guilty over it. Logan, however, only lifted up a small paper bag, setting it on the table.  
Out from it, he pulled a headband with- wait a minute.  
Logan had bought cat ears.  
Purple ones no less.  
Virgil stuttered and stumbled over his words, wondering why the logical side would ever get cat ears.  
Meanwhile, in a stunned silence that enveloped the whole store, Logan gently placed the cat ears over Virgil’s fringe. And just like that, all Virgil’s boyfriend’s let out barking laughs.  
Virgil’s face burned brightly.

“V-Virgil!” Patton exclaimed through the laughter, “you look so, ha ha, so cute!!” He exclaimed. Both Roman and Patton were doubled over in laughter, Logan had the proudest look on his smug little face, and the shopkeep was looking a cocktail of amused and uncomfortable…  
And just when Virgil was sure it couldn't get any worse, Logan gives a gentle smile and pulled out a matching, clip on tail.  
Virgil went bright red as the howling laughter was readily renewed.


End file.
